Next Generation
by Siah1
Summary: Drama AU story.Eveyone has kids even Naraku and with Kikyo and Kagura too.Sango left comes back with twinz ,Inuyasha has 3 kids diffrent moms Miroku has A KID NOT WITH SANGO okay we knew he had a kid but seriously Jakosku even has a kid DRAMA


**_Okay this is my first Inuyasha story and Im not the best writer,plus I suck at grammar,so flame me if you is an AU story from the future dont like it dont read it ._**

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha ,I do own ???_**

**_Words Got Cut Out again so I Fixed it …hey 3rd times the charm_**

**_I'm thinking about doing a prequel of this story so you guys can get a back round cheak please tell me what you think about that in your review thanxs_**

* * *

Inu sighed as he walked on the yellow bus ,not only did his mom make sure all his"family" was there, she made sure it was "a perfect school for academics".He scrunched up his nose as the grow test bus driver grinned perversely at him , he sniffed the air and sighed yet again.A girl 2 or more years older than him ran at him her black hair bouncing at every step,a girl with white hair slowly enter unlike Rin each hair stayed in place. They were also part of his "family" Rin was Inu's big sister and Kanna was Rins step sister ,Rins gave Kanna a pleading look as Rin started to kiss an hug him, not only was children staring at him but Kais laughter didnt make it any better. Kanna grabbed Rins hand and led her to the seat behind Inu, he thankfully let out a breath and glared at Kai. He didnt hate Kai okay maybe he dose but he has a reason to not only was the most irritating cockiest bastard alive ,he also had thought he was better than Inu not only in fighting or sports in looks too. Kai thought his dark fair skin was better than Inus milky skin he thought his orange hair was better than Inu's white hair and he always threw the whole wolf prince thing in Inus face. Inu felt his face scrunch up again as his two twin cousin flirted with Kai, Inu rolled his golden eyes**(I DONT KNOW THOSE 2 LITTLE GIRLS WHO ARE KIKYOS SOUL CAPTURES SO ONE YULI AND THE OTHERS YIU)**as Yuli and Yiu smiled and giggled at Kai flexing his wanna be muscel. Inu growled as a nerdy boy edge to sit next to him,the boy suddenly ran frightened. Inu closed his eyes only to open them to a girl , she had pitch black hair in a messy bun and side bangs ,she threw her bag at his feet and sat down ,before he could object she plugged her head phones in her glared at her as she bobbed her head a second later another girl ran up the bus hair a complete mess and outfit torn she glared in his direction he then realized that she was a twin to the girl next to him, music girl looked at her smiled "Faith I was wondering when you were going to show up'' she said in a sarcastic tone, Faith open her mouth to say something but it was shut as the bus drove causing her to slip and fall, ofcorse the whole bus filled with laughter. Inu looked at the girl again she wasn't bobbing her head anymore she was sketching furiously on a notebook, he tried to see what she was drawing but the bus came to a hault before he could get a glimpse.

**Last period**

Inu sulked in class he had not only got detention but the girl he had seen earlier had it in for him litterly.

_"The old hag went on on on with principles and junk" Inu stated to his best friend Miru .He had known Miru for sometime, probouly since birth though he and Miru were completely different,for one Miru was perverted led him to grope Inu's new bus partner, who knocked out Miru, and caused Inu to get detention ,even though he wasn't the one who hit or grope. He had to take Miru to the nurse, and when he got back he got assigned a reading group, who you might ask; Kai Wolf, Yuli and Yuli Miko, Faith and Hope Taijiya. _

He soon growled as he realized Hope and Faith were in his 6 period, Faith smiled at him but that soon fell at his glare Hope on the other hand stated "Boo", the whole class echoed with laughter as Mr.K gave her a "warning". He had to admit even he laugh when he heard her response to his glare, when Mr.K asked what she said she completely ignored him bobbing her head to her I-Pod. Mr.K seemed like a push over, his bald spot showed his wrinkles perfectly, most of which were made by his huge creepy smile. Inu was actually surprised when Mr.k started yelling at Hope for being defiant the creepy part was in the middle of his tantrum he started laughing because he knocked over scissors. Hope then only rolled her eyes and stated "Bi Polor " before putting the ear phones back in her ear.

**Detention**

Kohaku sighed as he and Souta entered detention , he had know Souta since they were 3 though Kohaku had only visited Marberlki,Souta grew up in it. Kohakus mom was a very strict person Hell, the only reason Sango got to come back then was because of Kaguras persuasion. Kohaku had missed Matberlki , he never had real friends back at home, here he had many friends so natrually he was happy to be back . He looked around the room , Hakudoshi gave him the hardest glare ever"protective much" Souta whispered .It was true the only reason they were in this mess is because Kohaku had talked to Kanna. Kanna was Hakudoshis little sister,Rin was Kannas step sister and he had to admit they were no where near close, there personalities are completeley diffrent to prove his theroy he looked at Kanna ,she did nothing as usual starring blankly into the whiteboard,Rin however smiled the hardest smile. Kohaku looked at some of the lower graders, a boy with white hair tapped his foot angrily as a red head swung his feet back and forth at a fast he could. Kahaku could hear his mother now arguing how he should have never come hear, he chuckled remembering when she tried to baby Hope and Faith, she would pinch thier cheeks and Hope would bite her finger. He smiled, his nieces Hope and Faith truely were something Hope was a bad ass, while Faith was the most collected person he knew. Kahakus mind traveled through some of the memories , the room became loud when the bell rang kids ushering to get out the door, his smile fell when he walked outside .There was Sango tapping her foot angrily ,Faith scolding frown and Hopes beaming smile. Kuhaku entered the car a long moment of silence past Sango gave him a look before stopping the car, He looked surprised to see Kagura waving at them in front of the humongous mansion.

**Surprise**

Sango walked in the noisy home , it soon became filled with silence ,she looked around Naraku ,Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ayame Koga, Kikyo, Kagome everyone she knew was here. Sango laughed at Mirokus face, Sesshomaru didn't even look at her, while Ayame and the others rushed to her giggling and blurting random questions. It was till that moment that she relize all the children had went upstairs, she was alone with them no holding back. Inuyasha being well him blurted out"Where the hell you been" everyone turned there attention to her waiting for her answer.

**Catch Up**

Sango smiled as Kagome told them of Inuyashas' first time. The guys had left on business, making it a girls night. Sango couldn't believe how things have change Inuyasha had 3 kids 2 of Kikyo 1 of Kagome,she laughed as Ayame told of Kogas first time ,Things had truley changed Kagura and Sesshomaru got back together even with Kagura pregnant with Narakus child and Kagome Pregnant with Sesshomaru, Kikyo and Kagome actual stood in front of her without killing each other ,Yep things sure have changed since High school.


End file.
